1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and method for conditioning fluids by passing them through a magnetic field, and particularly, an apparatus and method wherein the fluid is subjected to a magnetic field of alternating intensity and, preferably, is passed through such field several times within the device prior to exiting the device.
2. Background Discussion
In the above-identified patent applications there are disclosed various devices for conditioning a fluid by subjecting the fluid to a magnetic field. Typically, a container is employed having an inlet, an outlet and within the container, between the inlet and the outlet, a row of magnets. The fluid enters the container through the inlet, passes by the row of magnets, and then out the outlet.
The fluid contains suspended particulates and dissolved minerals. The particulates are believed to be sequestered by the molecules of the fluid such as water. The magnetic field disrupts the sequestering force of the molecules and allows these particulates, by intimate contact with the fluid, to be used as seeding centers around which the dissolved minerals nucleate and become suspended in the fluid. This prevents scaling by suppressing the concentration of dissolved minerals below the threshold at which they would otherwise crystallize on the walls of the pipe carrying the fluid.
Magnetic conditioning of fluids has been known for many years. It has not, however, been widely adopted, because the claimed benefits have not always materialized when such magnetic conditioners have been used under actual field conditions. After an extended period of research and development, including the development and testing of the experimental apparatus disclosed in the above mentioned patent applications under actual field conditions, an improved magnetic treatment apparatus and method have now been developed.